


Things That Didn't Happen

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Introspection, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony thinks.<br/>Disclaimer: So not mine.<br/>Warnings: Post The Avengers, pre-Iron Man III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Didn't Happen

Sometimes, while curled up in bed with her, her breath warming his chest as she exhaled, Tony wondered about things which didn't happen.

What if if his father hadn't died when he did? Or maybe, if Steve hadn't become a red-white-and-blue Capsicle? What if the military convoy hadn't been attacked, and his heart hadn't been loaded down with shrapnel? 

Or maybe things more closer to the present time. What if Loki hadn't managed to get hold of Clint and turned him with his magic wand? Or if Fury had been less of a dick molding them into a makeshift - but damned efficient - team? 

Sometimes, those thoughts sent him down to his lab, where he'd work the rest of the night, and until Pepper or JARVIS (or, sometimes, Rhodey) managed to attract his attention away from the things eating at him via memories, neuroses, and his overwhelming desire to keep Pepper safe. 

Once in a while, he wondered what might've happened, if, while delivering that missile to the aliens, if Pepper had picked up when he'd called. 

That one almost always stops him dead, whenever the thought manages to invade his skull again. If she'd picked up, if he'd had a chance to say goodbye...maybe he would've gone another hundred feet through the portal's opening. Maybe he wouldn't have returned to Earth. 

Maybe he'd be dead.

Pepper nuzzled his chin, turning her mouth up to kiss his. "Stop thinking so loud," she whispered against his lips. "Go to sleep." 

Tony tightened his arms around her, his own heartbeat loud in his ears as he kissed Pepper's temple. Yeah, he was alive. Hadn't died yet. 

That hadn't happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Avengers, Tony/Pepper, if she had picked up the phone_ from Mahmfic.


End file.
